


Pink Mice Love Black

by LoveFics157



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Yuki is a young boy who has always been on the student council peacefully. But when a certain incident involving some extra work, brings an unexpected boy closer to him, how will his life change knowing he's turning gay in a way he never wanted to be?
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Kakeru Loves Pink

Thank you so much readers ~

Thank you so much, all of you! I've finally reached 100 kudos, so to show my appreciation, you all receive a huge thank you from us and a dirty minded story with double the word count, extra the juice!

"Thanks so much everyone from your one and only Manabe Kakeru, keep up the hits for me and Yun-Yun, who else will unleash his deepest dirtiest kinky thoughts?"

"I'm not like that you damn idiot! Thank you very much, we appreciate your continued support, I hope you keep coming back and enjoy yourselves."

~

Strolling through the halls, I found my way to the student council room. The halls around me were quite bland and didn't have much color to them, but I was used to that so it didn't really cross my mind all that much. Finally arriving to the usual room, I stepped inside and noticed the members had already arrived by this time.

"Yun-Yun! You're finally here, you're way too late, you shouldn't turn being late into a habit you know." Lectured a certain brown haired annoyance from across the room. Only shaking my head, I ignored his comment as I placed my bag onto a nearby chair.

"Unlike you, I didn't come earlier then I was supposed to, why should I waste my effort coming here when I have other things to do?"

Acting like some sort of sad puppy or something of the sort, he only looked over at me weakly. "You're so cruel sometimes Yun-Yun, haven't you ever heard the expression, the early bird catches the worm?" I only responded though, by rolling my eyes at him and shifting through some papers.

"Yun-Yun, Kimi needs a favor from you. Kimi can't possibly do all this work on her own, would you do it for her?" Raising an eyebrow at her, I only gave her an exhausted look from her attempt at an excuse. There was no way I was going to just let her slack off like that, but it seemed pretty evident I had no choice in the end beacuse she left with her share before I even had a choice. "Bye-Bye!"

"Ugh..." There was no way I could do this by myself, which made me wonder what exactly could've been so important in the first place anyway. Meanwhile, Kakeru was just laughing In the background over the whole affair. "Guess what, you get to help me do all of this work today since you seem to like laughing so much."

His laughter instantly stopping, I could hear Naohito snicker in the background at him. Regardless of his protests, I just ignored him to the best of my ability, waiting until school was over to drag him over to Shigure's House.

"Come on Kakeru, we're going to my house to start working on all of this, it'll be easier to focus on it all once we're there if we get some alone time." I explained, to which he only placed his hand to his mouth with the most surprised look.

"I-I knew you had those types of thoughts, but to go that far as to invite me to your house already! I promise you that I'll handle you more than wonderfully." Lovingly staring at me, I could feel my face burning a bright red color as I clenched my fists while giving him the most deadly stare.

"If you speak another word, I swear that your death will be the only thing you'll be handling in the next few minutes." Even so, he continued with this whole charade. Much to my annoyance, I was forced to keep my mouth shut and somehow drag him to my house after his next comment.

"You're so cruel Yun-Yun! Even so, that scary look on your face is also lovely, as long as it's you I wouldn't mind falling down into the depths of death."

I don't know how, but we arrived at my house somehow and I was able to get there without killing him in more ways than one. Shigure was surprised to see him and made similar jokes but I was used to that type of behavior so I just brought him up to my room and set everything down.

"I guess we should get started already shouldn't we?" Kakeru only pouted for a moment but didn't complain all that much as we got to work together. It's surprisingly interesting when he actually tries to focus on something for once since he acts like such an idiot around everyone. Before I even realized, I was staring at every inch of his calm face that seemed to sparkle every which way, that I just couldn't keep my eyes off of it.

There was something about it that just drew me in, and before I even realized, I was moving closer without even thinking. "Yun-Yun?" His voice snapping me back to reality, I swiftly pointed to his paper before I got too close, trying to act like nothing just happened.

"I think you should add a rule here, it would become much more interesting for the rest of the students." Nodding his head with a large smile implanted onto his face, I could feel my eyes widen at the sight. I wasn't exactly sure what had come over me within the next minute, but watching that smile of his entranced me enough for our soft lips to touch quite swiftly.

He seemed hesitant at first, but as the heat between our lips deepened further, he started to ease throughly. Letting our tongues intertwine bit by bit, I ran my hand through his brunette hair while the intensity went over the max. Letting my mouth part only momentarily from such sweet tasting lips, every inch within me was tugging overboard as the look on his face pulled me in further.

Pressing my lips onto his neck, the sensation of my tongue flying across it seemed to send chills through his whole body, but he didn't seem to be stopping me anytime soon. My mind felt so clouded with the heat coming from each of our breaths and the strange look Kakeru was emitting, that I just couldn't and didn't want to think of anything else.

The moment my hand began to slide up his shirt, I noticed the door was starting to open behind us, and swiftly pulled away from Kakeru with my hand to my mouth. "Hey, that klutz Tohru lost her yellow hair bows, did she leave them in here by any chance?" Quickly shaking my head, he tilted his head at the two of us.

"Manabe Kakeru is leaving the building, bye-bye!" Rushing out the door in an instant, Kyo could only watch in curiosity while my mind was still going on full throttle. The way our tongues had flew through with outmost skill and playfulness, the ecstatic look on our faces, it was like a dream.

"Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost, did something happen?" Instantly pushing him out of the room I refused to talk about such a thing. His curiosity only became larger but I was sure the damn cat would get over it, besides this was his fault anyway.

"You're looking for Tohru's hairbow right, you should do that." Closing the door on him, I collapsed on my bed with my arm over my forehead. Trying my best to think this over, I tried my best to figure out what just happened in the slightes, why my urges just took hold of me like that all of a sudden.

It was more than strange, the way his brunette hair flowed from each tip of his face, along with his charming smile that sent a chill through me, along with that beautiful tone in his voice-"What is wrong with me!"

More than irritated, I buried my head into my pillow and breathed out a deep sigh. Unable to handle such a thing, I just couldn't take it and decided to get some slumber to get this off my mind. Closing my eyes, I found the world slowly fading from my sight.

The next morning, I had trouble waking up as usual and the fact that damn cat kept blabbing on about yesterday didn't exactly help in the slightest. Beacuse of that, the entire walk to school, I was more than irritated and I'm sure it was quite evident from how I was acting.

It did my best to concentrate the entire day but my mind kept drifting off to yesterday, every bit of my experience was trying its best to push its way into my mind despite my protests. I wouldn't allow such a thing and focused on what little of class that I could.

Tohru noticed I was becoming really stressed out and tried to see if there was anything she could do to help once lunchtime came around, of course I didn't want to worry her. "Y-Yuki, you look really stressed out and way too angry for a really big reason, I mean if there's anything you want to talk about..."

Placing my palm ontop of her head, I only ruffled her hair with ease. "The student council work is just getting to me, don't worry too much alright?" Nodding her head with a sweet smile, she ran off to Kyo and her other friends, following her, my head was still trying to clear every thought it could to the best of its ability.


	2. Right moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is a young boy who has always been on the student council peacefully. But when a certain incident involving some extra work, brings an unexpected boy closer to him, how will his life change knowing he's turning gay in a way he never wanted to be?

I could already feel my doom occurring after lunch ended, no matter how much I might've wanted to for once, there was no way I could skip student council. Saying goodbye to my friends, I made my way to it with an exhausted sigh, only imagining what was to come.

"Why did it have to be him...I'd rather it would've been that idiotic cat if anything, Kakeru is on another level." I said to myself before reaching the designated room.

Only two members had arrived by this point, which I hadn't particularly minded. I didn't exactly know if I should be concerned or glad about Kakeru's sudden behavior since for the first time in his life he was actually wanting to work seriously. Although it gave me somewhat of a chance to try not to stare at him any chance I got.

Suddenly noticing that I knocked everything off the table beacuse I wasn't focused enough, Kakeru rushed over to help me pick it all up without even thinking. Though once our eyes met, I instantly stood up and walked to the door in an instant.

"I'm just going to go splash some water on my face, I'll be back in a few minutes." Quickly stepping towards the men's bathroom, I went inside and shook my head in hopes to get it all out. Splashing my face several times, I took many deep breaths until I heard a pair of footsteps.

Twisting my head towards the noise, I saw Manabe and quickly looked away from him. "About what happened...I don't really understand it myself, but It's not like I wanted to stop." Quickly snapping my head at him, I was about to tell him off, but I just couldn't find the words as he began to step towards me.

"You can't just...wait a minute..." Before I knew it, his lips covered mine with a certain force I couldn't describe. Grasping onto my arms harshly, I began to take steps backward as he started to push me towards the nearby wall behind us.

Melting under that touch from each soft feeling that came from those lips of ours, our tongues intertwined as his hand ran up my shirt. The intensity was pushing throughout my entire mind of a mixture of sweet and rough feelings. The farther this overtook me, the more I couldn't help getting consumed inside of it all, until I unexpectedly moaned.

Kakeru parting from my lips ever so gently, he gave me a sly smirk beacuse of such a thing, which forced the most gigantic blush onto my face. "Get off of me, we have student council to attend to right now." I told him with a bitter voice but he just ignored me while I was struggling to the best of my ability.

"I'm sure they have the patience to wait a little bit longer." Teasing me to the best of his ability, he let his fingers only lightly wonder across my chest while playing with the edges of my lip. Somehow, it made me frustrated the more he continued to keep up this little act instead of pushing further.

"Kakeru quit being an ass." My voice coming out with some sort of desperation and weakness, Kakeru looked completely distant from just those few words. As if he was holding back from something, he quickly pulled away from me and kept a lovely smile on his face while I could only watch him in utter confusion the entire time.

"That's right, I almost forgot we had student council today, you're right that should be our outmost importance." Sticking out his tongue at me, I didn't even know how to react as that idiot walked away from me casually. I swear, I wanted to hit him right there and then but he was already out of the bathroom before I could cause him any permanent damage.

Following him with my face still burning the brightest shade of red, the two of us went back to the student council room. Everyone was already there and slightly concerned, but things seemed to be back to normal, so no one really thought much about it. Although, beacuse of his motivation to tease me like that, I was still stuck somewhat distracted for the rest of the day.

Once it was time to leave the club, I made sure to force Kimi's work onto her and grabbed Kakeru by the arm before she could ask any questions about why it hadn't been finished last night. Rushing us out of the room, I only gave him a stern look once we were away from it. "What exactly do you think we're supposed to do about this in the first place? Don't you think it's a little strange..."

"You never try to stop me though..." I knew that much was true and I was going to get swept away again as he lifted his hand to my cheek while letting his lips send my senses on rewind. Although, I quickly pushed him away as fast as possible while putting my hand to my mouth.

"It's not right for two guys to do such things, you should know that already..." Looking away from me, it was as if he didn't know what to say, but it was quite evident neither one of us could resist the longer we were around eachother. "Fine, how about this, if you actually want to continue this then we will but in secret."

With the most gentle smile he could give me, he nodded his head energetically. Breathing out a sigh, he offered to walk me home, but I refused him and left on my own.

For the next few days things had seemed to gotten onto a certain type of schedule. Making up an excuse about my club in some sort of way, I would meet up with Kakeru at some point of the school to experience boundaries we should never cross.

Of course we were careful to not go too far beacuse we only had limited amounts of time to be with eachother before we had other things to do. Before I could meet up with Kakeru once more doing lunchtime at one point, Hatsuharu seemed to want something from me. "Could we talk for a moment Yuki?"

"Sure, I guess? Is it something important or anything, I don't really understand why-" Motioning for me to follow him, the two of us went out of earshot of the cafeteria. Of course, I was only puzzled by actions and wondered if anything was pertically wrong at the moment.

"You never act like this Yuki, you're way too suspicious running around like that all the time." Flinching all of a sudden, I could tell he was more than right. Scratching my cheek, I thought it might be alright to at least tell Hatsuharu.

"I've been dating Kakeru...I don't exactly know how it happened but it sort of just happened." I told Hatsuharu who only rubbed the back of his head in response, not exactly seeming to understand what I was concerned about.

"You shouldn't think so much about this Yuki, if he treats you well, that's all that matters doesn't it?" Nodding my head in surprise I was happy to have his support with this whole thing. "Besides, why shouldn't a mother be happy to see her child in love?"

Slightly laughing at his remark, I couldn't help smiling at such a thing. "Mother? When did you become the mother of me-that's right, I need to meet up with Kakeru if it's ok I need to leave now Haru." Nodding his head, I sped off back into the building nearby.

"Sorry I'm late Kakeru." I told him but he only brushed it off as nothing once I finally arrived. The two of us gently smiling at eachother, everything else seemed to fade from around us.


	3. Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is a young boy who has always been on the student council peacefully. But when a certain incident involving some extra work, brings an unexpected boy closer to him, how will his life change knowing he's turning gay in a way he never wanted to be?

It was a nice day as usual, nothing really seemed to be of any importance than any other, but once I got home a certain thought stuck to my mind. Drinking some miso soup that Tohru made us all, I could feel the loving tastes fill my mouth on all sides.

"Maybe you should take a break Yuki, you seem to be so busy with your club, I don't want you to get too stressed out or anything." Tohru tried to comfort me, of course before I could say anything Kyo decided to speak up for me of course.

"He'll be just fine, as long as he's alive then what does his problems matter?" Flinging some of my rice at him, he gave me a deadly glare before standing up demanding some sort of battle. Of course, I just sat there with a calm expression on my face while drinking to my hearts content.

"Sit down you sissy before you make even more of a fool of yourself." I could easily tell he wanted to scream at me, but didn't want to ruin the dinner, so he sat down while trying to hold in his aggravation.

What Haru had talked to me about though, had strangely effected me. This all happened by some accident in the first place, we've only been doing this for a while, and it's not like it was anything real in the first place. What exactly are we anyway, if this is just some fling then I want nothing to do it with it.

Finishing the food made for me, I went back towards my room with a distant thought on my mind. It became less and less of such a great thing for me and I decided to approach Kakeru about the whole thing tomorrow.

The first time I got to see him, I crossed my arms over my chest while giving him a very serious look on my face. "We need to have a serious talk for a minute Kakeru." He just playfully acted as if nothing was wrong even though I was trying my best to be otherwise.

"The defense force has been calling me though, if you don't mind, leave a message at the beep." He told me with the most silly behavior he could while flashing an energetic smile at me.

"Defense force?" Tilting my head, the whole thing confused me for only a split second before I realized he was already far away from me. "Wait a minute, Manabe don't just walk away from me like that!"

Stepping towards him, I grasped onto his collar and pulled him back towards me. "But Yuki-kun~ the defense force needs me."

"Too bad, I guess they'll just have to wait won't they? This is too important so you'll have to get over it." Silently pouting to himself, I got to the point. "What exactly is our relationship anyway, this happened by accident in the first place, and it doesn't exactly seem like we're dating."

Rubbing the back of his head without much expression evident on his face, he just peered over to the side as he spoke. "Who knows, it was just like you said, nothing but a mere accident. If anything it most likely doesn't mean anything just some sort of mere joyful play, you understand right?"

Placing his hand on my shoulder, he gave me a sly smirk but I only slapped it away. "Like hell I do!" Walking away from him as quickly as I possibly could, I didn't hear any protests from the boy in question, which was fine with me.

I didn't even want to think about this anymore, I couldn't even understand why I let him do those things to me. There was no reason to forgive him in the slightest or to even wonder about it once more, I was embarrassed enough as it was.

I wasn't even sure if I would be able to face him clearly for a while considering how much I must've made a fool of myself beacuse of this. It really made me feel way too freaked out and I seriously felt overwhelmed with getting caught up over nothing in the first place.

Hanging out with Tohru for the rest of the day, she was happy to get some time with me. Especially since I wouldn't be busy anymore, so the two of us went shopping for something tasty for dinner.

It took a little bit of time, but we eventually got to the usual small store we went to each time and stepped inside. Searching through the many different isles nearby us, it was filled with different ingredients along with daily items you could use.

"Now what should we have tonight...I also need to pick up some milk since we're almost out of it." Searching through the many different items nearby, she found some good looking meat and tasty seeming milk, then placed it in her basket. "Do you have any suggestions Yuki?"

"What about some fish, that may go well with the meat." Nodding her head in agreement, she quickly got it along with any other items and was on her way to the cash register. I offered to pay for her, but she swiftly refused beacuse she didn't want to cause me trouble. After she gave her money to the cashier, we were able to leave with a few bags in hand.

"Yuki, everyone is going to play badminton tomorrow would you like to play with us?" Giving the sweet girl a shining smile, I couldn't help but resist nodding. I already knew that it was much too hard to say no to that innocent looking face.

"So by everyone, do you mean only a few of them or...?" I asked her with a curious tone of voice. Replying to my question, her smile just never seemed to fade, which I was really happy about.

"Let's see...there is Hatsuharu, Momiji, and I think Kyo?" I was surprised she had invited so many of us, but it made me sort of happy in its own way. I just couldn't wait until the next day arrived so I could enjoy some time with our friends.

Going inside, we dropped our bags in the kitchen and I began to help her with whatever needed to be done. It took some time but eventually we finished everything and got to eat with much joy. It was kind of nice to spend some time in peace after so long.


	4. Check Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is a young boy who has always been on the student council peacefully. But when a certain incident involving some extra work, brings an unexpected boy closer to him, how will his life change knowing he's turning gay in a way he never wanted to be?

The next day, I found myself laughing along with my friends, it was the most peaceful sensation in the world. We all planned to eat together before playing badminton, and In all honesty, I just couldn't wait until we all got to play badminton together. "Wouldn't you love to eat deer crackers Tohru?"

"That isn't even people food Momiji." Shaking my head, I couldn't even understand how we even got onto such strange topics sometimes. Even so, I couldn't help myself but smile at how much fun this park was, it was definitely something I would enjoy for quite some time.

"Where do you get these ideas in the first place Momiji?" I tried to ask the blonde boy who only responded with a loving smile and cheerful tone of voice.

"But, But, Tohru would love it!" Pouting his ass off in the most silly way, I only rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Umm..Uhh...but deer crackers don't sound that bad so..." Tohru tried to defend Momiji, being the kind soul that she always is. Much to his delight, he only brightened his attitude about the whole situation,  
which only made Kyo moan in annoyance.

Deciding to just cross my arms across the table underneath me, I let my head rest ontop of it, as I turned my head towards the wall nearby. I let my friends talk on their own while I let myself listen, slowly drifting into sleep unconsciously.

Being shook awake, I woke to the face of Tohru smiling down at me. I was barely conscious as usual when I first wake up, which she only laughed at. "Yuki, you fell asleep on the table." Rubbing my eyes, I didn't exactly know what just happened, and looked around.

"Oh...I did." Slowly taking in my surroundings while rubbing my eyes, I just followed her towards the giant net nearby, while she grasped onto my hand. Once I was awake enough, I started to notice a pair of brunette eyes staring at me from across the road, but didn't want to think about that right now.

Finally awake, I found myself in the middle of tons of grass with my friends and everyone eager to play badminton. "Yuki! What took you?" Hatsuharu asked me with his usual melancholy tone, grasping onto my shirt.

"I fell asleep apparently." Nodding his head, he didn't seem to be leaving my side for some reason. My guess was that he wanted to be on the same team as mine so I just ignored the whole thing.

"So...you don't have student council anymore?" My eyes widening, I remembered the incidents from before and stopped in my tracks, meanwhile he grabbed the equipment for badminton and handed it to me. "Here's your equipment, you can tell me all about it after we finish."

"Hatsuharu..." Nodding my head, the five of us began to play together for who knows how long. I admit, just the feeling of being surrounded by my friends, having fun like this, the motion of the swings, I swore that I was feeling better already.

Finding a moment away from everyone once the game was finished, Hatsuharu became much more serious. "So, do you want to tell me what actually happened yesterday?"

"The two of us got into a fight, well I don't know if you can call it so much of a fight and more of me getting pissed off. Either way, it's clear I'm not going to be together with him ever again."

"Why is that?"

"He only used me, why should I get caught up in some meaningless play of my body, who does he think I am? I'm not like that, I don't just give myself away so easily. Though I admit I might've been a little too harsh beacuse I lost my cool and slapped him." I told Hatsuharu.

"You can always apologize." Shaking my head, I knew that would be impossible considering our situation obviously. There was no way I would be able to do that without melting into a billion peices right then and there.

"No way, I've already dug too big of a hole already, besides I don't think I could control myself." Breathing out a deep sigh, he only glanced over at me with concern.

"Then what do you plan to do about this, it's not like you can hide from this forever...?" Only looking at the ground with a nervous face, I fidgeted ever so slightly while the air was filled with silence. Rubbing the back of his head, he just let the words come out of his mouth with a firm yet concerned look towards me. "It's your choice Yuki, but you should do something about this, after all the longer you leave things like this, the worse this will get."

"I know..." I said while fidgeting with my fingers. Ducking my head downward, he just smiled gently at me like he always does. "I just..."

"Hatsuharu, Yuki, come over here!" Shouted Tohru. Breathing out a deep sigh, I only shook my head at her, to which Hatsuharu responded by knocking me on the head ever so lightly.

"I want Ginger Fried Pork for dinner." Bursting into laughter, I followed the Ox towards the rest of our friends, everyone full of smiles and happy spirits.

"Again with that? You're such a weirdo Haru, I can't understand you sometimes." I had a lot of anxiety inside of me, but I was sure I would be alright with my friends beside me.

For a little while, we all talked about various things until the sun finally went down and we eventually went home. Obviously since Haru ended up tagging along for dinner, it only seemed fair for Momiji to come along as well, like usual. So we all ended up devouring Tohru's homemade cooking while chatting for some time.

"Ginger Fried Pork..." Numming on his Pork, we only laughed at the silly way Haru was admiring the peice of meat. He can act like such an idiot when he wants, something that I admire.

"Would you quit hogging all of the rice dirty rat?" Squeaked the damn kitty cat, trying to act like he was the boss of me or something. I just rolled my eyes at him though and ignored his protests.

"If you don't like the amount I'm getting you should've gotten more yourself, besides who said I was hogging, there is barely anything on the plate, you just want it all to yourself." The two of us fiercely shooting glares at eachother, there was no end to the hatred that was buried beneath that locked gaze.

Awkwardly laughing at our small fight, Tohru's voice spoke up while there was a sudden click that caught my attention. "There is lots of rice in the rice cooker, so you don't need to think so much about that alright?" The two of us looking over at her, we nodded our heads without much thought while looking over at the open Rice Cooker.

After having a nice dinner with my friends, I stepped up to my room without my noise and sat at my bed silently. I decided it would be best to think over what exactly I should do about Kakeru....the only problem was that...I just couldn't without my heart racing. I needed to think this over somehow, someway.


End file.
